Maman, on veut me trancher la tête
by Hamsti
Summary: Et si Alice se faisait trancher la tête, qu'arriverait-il à cet univers ?


**Disclaimer: **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, je salue le génie de Lewis Carrol.

**Note de l'auteure: **Alice au Pays des Merveilles, est simplement mon livre et mon film préféré. Le génie de cette histoire est fulgurant, depuis mon enfance je rêve d'être Alice pour vivre dans un monde où les animaux parlent et où la folie est une normalité. Il était que trop évident qu'un jour j'écrirais sur cette histoire, selon mon point de vue. Voici le mélange de cet univers déjà inventé et de l'imagination fertile d'une auteure débutante.

Résumé du OS: Et si Alice était condamnée à se faire trancher la tête et que l'univers gagnait vraiment contre elle ? Que se passerait-il ?

**

La petite fille avait les mains serrées, contemplant le sol aux teintes verdoyantes, plutôt que de faire face à ce tribunal mille fois trop imposant. On lui avait confisqué le champignon, l'empêchant ainsi de grandir à volonté pour prendre la fuite. Elle eut un soupir, déçue d'elle-même. Comment pouvait-elle perdre ainsi contre un monde aussi bizarre, étrange et peu instruit. Depuis son arrivée ici, Alice avait perdu confiance en tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigné. Il fallait se l'avouer, aucune de ses leçons ne lui avait permis de se tirer d'affaire, loin de là… Face au Chapelier Fou et au Lièvre de Mars, elle avait buté contre un mur, préférant s'esquiver pour ne plus endurer leur charabia qui donnait de si grands maux de tête. Le Chat de Chessire, lui, l'avait troublé à force d'apparaître et de disparaître à tout moment, c'était déroutant car aucune loi de physique n'aurait pu expliquer ce phénomène… Et que dire du homard et de la Tortue Imaginaire, ils l'avaient fatiguée. Non, Alice n'avait plus la force pour chercher un plan ou une façon quelconque de faire changer d'idée le tribunal, elle se laisserait faire, espérant que se faire trancher la tête ne faisait pas trop mal. Pour la première fois depuis une dizaine de minute, elle leva le regard, croisant une vague de visages tous tournés vers elle. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'on la contemplait, fixait même, depuis un certain temps déjà. Plus loin, sur un piédestal orné de motifs baroque, la reine siégeait, un sourire sadique s'agrandissant sur ses lèvres. Elle souleva son corps énorme, plissa le bas de sa robe bouffante et jeta de nouveau un regard empli de mépris vers la fillette qu'on accusait du pire des crime. La reine de cœur reprit son interminable discours:

« Et selon le décret indiquant que vous êtes une étrangère ayant atterri dans notre monde par inadvertance et sans y être invitée, je vous condamne à vous faire trancher la tête. De plus, selon le décret suivant, vous vous êtes incrustée dans une séance de thé interdite et sur une propriété privée, ceci n'est pas acceptable, je vous condamne donc à vous faire trancher la tête deux fois. J'ai ici une preuve attestant que vous avez troublé la vie calme et paisible de la Tortue Imaginaire, je vous condamne donc à…

Alice ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait cette folle ?!

-Je tiens à souligner, Madame la Reine, que je n'ai qu'une tête et par conséquent, vous ne pourrez pas la couper 46 fois comme vous le déclarez depuis déjà un long moment. »

L'assemblée cria des 'Oh' et des 'AH' sous cette déclaration plus que particulière. Le pourpre délicat qu'on avait déposé sur les joues de la reine vira au cramoisi alors que sa rage grandissait. Furibonde, elle ne put que lâcher un cri, se faisant sauter dessus par le roi, médiocrement trop petit. Il n'atteignit que son ventre, rebondissant par le fait-même un peu plus loin. L'émotion violente de la grande dame ne fit que s'attiser, la faisant trembler de toute part. Oh! comme elle n'aimait pas se faire dire quoi faire. Elle écrasa un peu plus son mari, prenant appui sur son corps pour soulever cette énorme masse corporelle. Son visage déjà peu élégant se tordit en une grimace sarcastique alors qu'elle entrouvrit la bouche en cœur:

« Bien, si vous savez tout ainsi jeune demoiselle… VOUS VOUS FEREZ COUPER LA TÊTE. »

L'assemblée prit un certain temps avant de conclure le sérieux de l'affaire, car, oui, la reine avait décidément l'idée de mettre fin aux jours d'Alice. Peut-être ferait-elle de sa tête un trophée qu'on polirait et auquel les jeunes enfants cracheraient de dégoût. À moins que le Chapelier fou n'use ses cheveux comme serpillière, ramassant ainsi le thé qu'il renversait. La petite fille fut parcourue d'un frisson alors que les hurlements se firent entendre autour d'elle. Un deux de pique et un neuf de carreaux s'emparèrent de son bras, la traînant vers une porte beaucoup plus imposante, massive, entièrement faite de bois aux teintes foncées. Sur la poignée, on avait gravé: _L'usage de l'esprit ne vaincra jamais celui de la hache._ Elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, ne voulant même pas faire face à ce bourreau. Quelques secondes plus tard, qui avaient semblé longues comme des millénaires, on la déposa sur le sol, les poignets toujours retenus par une main solide. Elle entendit des pas qui s'approchaient, un souffle rauque qui emplissait l'air froid de cet endroit misérable. Alice déglutit, ses genoux glissant un peu sur le parquet poussiéreux. Elle tremblait, sous l'emprise d'une peur effroyable. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à la douleur qu'elle ressentirait en mourant. Se faire trancher la tête devait être, bah, trois fois plus dur à supporter que lorsqu'on désinfecte une plaie. Une main poilue attrapa ses cheveux et la sensation fut des plus étrange, la fillette ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, estomaquée. Sa tête fit un 180°, fixant l'être qui venait de tant la terroriser. _Le lapin blanc ! Il n'y eut aucune douleur, ne serait-ce que la lame picotait un peu. La délicate tête d'Alice tomba, s'effondrant dans un bruit sourd sur le parquet. Elle se mit alors à rire, le son cristallin se répercuta dans la pièce au complet. Le bourreau eut une mine outragée lorsqu'il crut reconnaître sa bonne à tout faire. _

_« Marie-Jeanne ! »_

_Mais il était trop tard. Alice sentit sa tête tournoyer, puis, sous un éclat d'étincelles, de longues rayures apparurent sur son visage et son corps crut-elle. De longues moustaches poussèrent, un sourire énorme s'esquissa. Face à elle, il y avait un miroir, en se contemplant elle poussa un cri qui s'étouffa pour ne devenir qu'une chansonnette. S'évanouissant dans la nuit, on ne vit plus qu'un sourire qui dansait, appartenant à un chat au pelage vert et rose. Une deuxième victime du coupage de tête. _


End file.
